


What an Unlikely Situation

by Aayeitsmegabs (Aayeitsmecayden)



Series: Swanqueen Random Stories [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, F/F, Nerd Emma, cheerleader Regina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aayeitsmecayden/pseuds/Aayeitsmegabs
Summary: When Emma gets a little overwhelmed in the middle of her class because of her bullies, she runs to the bathroom to calm down. Little does she know, she'll have one unexpected conversation.





	What an Unlikely Situation

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ 
> 
> There is bullying and a brief mention of suicide in this story, so if you think it might be triggering for you, please be careful and read at your own caution, or exit this story if necessary.
> 
> Always be safe.
> 
>  
> 
> Text in Italic, outside of dialogue, is thought. 
> 
> I don't own Once Upon a Time

Emma was sitting somewhere around the middle, a seat or two from the actual middle of the classroom, front row, calmly listening to her teacher when she felt something hit her neck. She reached and touched it feeling it wet and sticky, she groaned. _Great_ , she thought before feeling another blow closer to her ear. She turned around and glared at the boys in the back, said boys only laughed mouthing bitch and making some disgusting hand gestures. She felt tears prickling her eyes when she turned around to stare at the white board. She didn't want those things to hurt, she was supposed to be stronger than this, but it did hurt. 

A good five minutes later she felt a bigger piece of paper hit her head falling right on her desk. Hesitantly and with trembling hands she unfolded the paper and gasped at what was written. There in really bad calligraphy, it read: "Hey little shit why don't you do us all a favor and kill yourself. Nobody wants you here." She saw teardrops on the paper and realized she was crying. Wiping the tears not wanting them to see her cry, she got up abruptly from her seat and made her way to the door grabbing the hall pass hanging on the door handle. Once outside she let the tears fall and all but ran to the bathroom locking herself up in a cubicle. She slid down the door to the floor bringing her knees to her chest and her head down to her knees sobbing as quietly as she could.

Apparently, she wasn't that quiet since the door opened and someone said, "Hey is anyone in here?" She tried to remain quiet but she couldn't fight the sob that escaped her mouth. She heard footsteps coming closer and the door close before the person got even closer. "Who is that?" Emma froze; she would recognize that voice anywhere. Regina Mills. Head cheerleader and bitch in charge of the school. And the reason she was being bullied. Even if Regina didn't exactly bully Emma she did send her minions to do her dirty work and damn did those minions did their work. 

Regina only had to look down to see the shoes she knew nobody else wore in the school. She could recognize those beat up red converse anywhere. _Emma oh dear, what did they do to you now?_ She thought. Hesitantly she took some steps towards the stall and cleared her throat, “Emma?” she heard a faint intake of breath and knew for sure it was the blonde. 

“H-how di-did…?” Emma stuttered trailing off.

“How did I know it was you?” Regina chuckled, “I could recognize those converse anywhere, dear."  

Emma was confused and she wasn’t buying the suddenly nice Regina Mills "Go away, Regina. I'm not in the mood for your teasing or whatever," she said and the brunette could hear the tears in Emma's voice and it broke her heart. 

"Emma it's fine, I won't..." she sighed, "I won't laugh or tease you, or anything, just come out and talk to me." She was talking directly at the door, pressing her ear on the cool metal to hear anything she could. She could hear some sniffling and then she heard some ruffling so she backed away from the door. 

When the metal door opened with a shriek she gasped a little at the blonde standing behind it. Emma had tear streaks on her cheeks and her eyes were red and the normally light greens were now a darker shade. Regina felt she could cry at the image. 

Regina moved forward too quickly and Emma flinched thinking her bully was going to slap her or start her teasing. At that Regina stopped and her eyes softened even more. 

"I already told you, I'm not going to do anything. I just wanna know why are you here crying," Regina said lifting her hands in surrender. 

"Why would you care? Just go away, please. Let me at least cry in peace," Emma said tears prickling her eyes once more.

Regina had to resist her own tears, "at least tell me who did this? Please," she whispered and she suspected an answer. 

Emma scoffed and threw her the note that she had been clutching in her hand since she left the classroom, "your minions did this, so indirectly you did this," Emma said and Regina looked down. 

Carefully Regina unfolded the note and gasped while reading it. Those boys took it too far this time she thought they are going to pay for this. 

"Oh Emma, I'm so sorry. I never intended for this to happen I didn't even planned this. Oh my god, I didn’t want cause you any pain or..." She was stopped by a sob and she realized she was crying. She looked up and saw Emma with tears of her own looking at her strangely. 

They both held their gazes, one inspecting the other while deep in thought. That is until Emma broke the deafening silence, "I've had the biggest crush on you since we first met at the diner. And _that_ Regina treated me right, she was nice and I fell for her… _you,_ hard. But after that summer ended and school started you turned cold. Started telling your minions to bully me and laugh at me. What happened Regina? What changed in that week right before school started?" Regina was surprised at the blondes words and even Emma was surprised that she told her bully all that.

The answer Regina gave was even more surprising for the blonde “I fell… I fell for you too. And that week before school started, I realized it but I didn’t want to accept it at the time, so when school started and you entered that door I panicked and when I panic I do stupid stuff, so I ordered one of the boys to bother you a little so you didn’t want to hang out with me and it partially worked, you hate me and won’t even look at me but my feelings are still there stronger than ever. And I told the boys to stop whatever they were doing to you but they wouldn’t listen. And I know my word must mean nothing to you but believe me when I tell you that this is going to stop.” Regina finished and was looking at Emma, who was trying to figure out if there was any lie in anything the brunette just told her. 

When she was satisfied with what she saw she finally spoke, “I don’t hate you,” she muttered, “And I promised myself I would something if I ever got to talk to you alone,” she finished glancing from brown orbs to red lips briefly.

“What?” Regina asked and then she was pinned down between the wall and Emma's body. Emma was so close to her that she could feel Emma's breath when she answered “This” before closing the gap between them and kissing the brunette deeply. 

Being shocked at first Regina didn’t answer the kiss right away but when Emma began to step back she grabbed a fistful of the blonde's shirt and pulled her in, connecting their lips once again. Emma's hand flew to Regina's waist bringing them impossibly closer.

They were making out in the schools bathroom, bully and bullied. What an unlikely situation, right? 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes? No? Maybe? Tell me what you think.


End file.
